satanic connection
by deaththekidxme
Summary: rin and yukio are twins, and also the sons of satan. separated at birth hey are as of yet unaware of the others existance but some unsettling dreams and a satanic connection change this. rated m for mild language


**A/n: hey people I'm sorry I haven't updated many of my fanfictions lately but I now have a new idea for a blue exorcist fanfic and here it is. It will be a little confusing at first probably but it will start to make sense as you continue on so please read, enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! And please review my fanfic shinigami: blog as I can't do anymore chapters until someone does. The person who said they were going to report me said it was okay so I can continue taking requests from reviews. Please someone give me some as as I said… I can't do anything more on it until someone does.**

_A face, dark navy hair and bright blue eyes, he feels he should recognize it, it's strangely familiar but he can't think where and has never seen it before. There are likenesses to himself in the face and body but also so many differences along with them. The boy is a similar age to himself, but dressed in a full body outfit like the kind a ninja or an assassin would wear, with a scarf around his neck which covers his mouth and reaches just below his nose. All of a sudden, blue flames engulf the boy however he doesn't appear to be harmed by them. He tries to call out to the boy but his voice seems to have evaporated. anyone who comes close to the boy covered in flames burns to a crisp. They all die yet he remains unharmed, why is that?... then, he feels a strong urge to walk towards the boy. He resists but in vain as his legs seem to grow a mind of their own and begin walking towards him slowly, step by step. He tried to pull them back but to no avail, his legs continuing the marching of their own accord. He was almost there, he could feel the heat of the flames, he was almost…._

Yukio woke up again, the same as the last night, the night before that, and the night before that too, drenched in sweat and shaking. He had no idea what the causes of these nightmares was, just that for the past few days they seemed very persistent and it was always the same boy he saw. Always miraculously bursting into blue flame, killing everyone around and then almost himself and at that point he would wake up. Drenched in sweat and shaking.

Yukio shook the dream from his head as he sat up and checked the clock. _5:00 am… great… couldn't I have had just __**one more hour?**_ He grumbled mentally as he stood up to have a shower, figuring there was no point trying to sleep again now as he had to leave for work in an hour and a half anyway. He walked into the bathroom, undressed himself and turned the shower on, letting the hot, steaming water wash over his body. He stood against the wall as he thought about the re-occurring dreams he was having. _What is up with these dreams?_ He thought angrily to himself as he slammed a single fist against the wall. A mantra of 'What? Who? Why?' pummelled through his mind as he washed himself and stepped out, grabbing a towel and walking back to the bedroom in his flat. He walked to the wardrobe and chose a suit of navy blue to wear to work today. He sat down, dried and dressed himself before going into the kitchen to get something to eat before leaving. He continued dwelling not he dream as he ate a bowl of cereal at the table _come on… this has gotta mean something if it's happening so much so regularly, always the exact same thing…._ He though, eating another mouthful _the only problem is….. what?_

Yukio pushed these thoughts from his mind as he grabbed his bag and left for work. Yukio worked as a doctor at a clinic a little way away from where he lived, in Toyohashi. It took him around an hour to get there so he always had to leave really early or face being late.

When yukio got there, the dream had been completely driven from his mind. He walked in, said hi to a few of his colleagues before proceeding to his office to check who his first patient was. Chiemi moryama- 7:45" he read aloud from the sheet on his desk. He got up and began preparing everything for when she arrived in half an hour. After making sure everything was in place, he had not long sat down before there was a knock on the door and a timid voice spoke

"umm… Mr. okumura? Is this the right room?"

She asked quietly, peeping through the door, half expecting to see some person shoo her off and tell her the right room. Instead, yukio smiled and beckoned for her to come in.

"no, this is the right room, I am Mr. okumura but please, call me yukio." He said, motioning for her to sit in the chair.

"what's the matter miss moryama?" he asked her, smiling warmly

"well, you see, I was tending to the plants in the garden, and suddenly there was a flash of blue, like a flame or something, and…this happened…." She said, showing yukio her fairly badly burnt arm

"that's rather odd…" he said, taking hold of her arm, but no so hard as to hurt her, he took a closer look.

"this is a very serious burn miss moryama, how long ago did you get it?" he asked her, now getting up to search for some anti-septic cream he had in one of the cupboards.

"it only happened about an hour ago… I ran it under the cold water for a bit, but that didn't do much so I came here" she said, her eyes watering slightly as he started to rub on the cream gently. He finished applying the cream and handed her the bottle, "apply that every three hours and it should clear up" he said smiling. She was almost at the door when yukio stopped her quickly.

"wait a second miss moryama….. did you say _blue_ flames?" he asked cautiously as the dream from this morning was brought back to his mind. _That boy in the dream was engulfed in blue flames…. And anyone who touched them was either badly injured or died…. _he thought

"yes. Bright blue flames." She said before leaving

"thank you and goodbye yukio!" she said as she closed the door behind her and left.

at the same time

"can't believe I missed…. Such an easy shot too…." A young man of 20 sat grumbling like a little kid.

"maybe you like her Rin? Eh?" another man around the same age, with brown hair partially dyed blonde. Rin singed the leg of the other man's clothes with a flash of blue out of anger.

"Of course not! Shut up and stop talking crap bon!" he shouted back. Though he did turn away to hide the miniscule blush that crept up on his face.

"dammit Rin! You don't gotta burn me for it! It was just a question jeez!" he said, grabbing his leg to make sure none of it was actually singed apart from the new hole in his outfit. Of course it wasn't, and he knew it. He knew that Rin was skilled enough with his use of the flames to do something like that without even thinking but he still checked because, bon being arrogant as he was, didn't want exactly to let Rin know he thought that about him.

"yeah well, don't." Rin said, now sat cross-legged, arms folded and grumbling again

"probably the first one I've ever missed…. Can't believe it…" he muttered, now turned away from bon.

"oh will you shut up complaining already and start coming up with a NEW plan instead of whining like a kid!" bon said, now getting a little annoyed at rin's, though it was nothing out of the normal, childish behaviour.

"oh cut the crap you to. It's beginning to get annoying…" a girl with long, purple hair tied in pigtails said sighing.

"TELL THAT TO HIM!" bon and Rin both replied angrily, each pointing at the other one.

"oh shut up already and get to work…." She said, walking over and sitting down.

"so, that plan failed…. So what do we do now? She'll obviously be on the lookout now for the same thing to happen again.." she said calmly

"well I don't know.,… you're the smart one here izumo…" Rin replied, suddenly becoming rather interested in the floor

"a) you are the leader here not me, though you sure don't act like it…. And b) when did I say you could call me izumo?!" izumo replied, her voice dangerously low at the second part. Rin immediately backed away, izumo was probably the only person he was scared of. But then…. Izumo was SCARY when she was mad….

"well S-O-R-R-Y _miss kamiki_" he said, making her name so sarcastic that no one could miss it, Least of all izumo.

"I heads the sarcasm in that by the way… let's just get to planning okay? I want this to be over with…. This girl is such a tedious and boring target. So innocent and unknowing." She said. Grabbing some paper and starting to draw something out.

"this is what I think we should do…."


End file.
